


gold rush

by honeeeylocust



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Dick Jokes, Falling In Love, First Kiss, M/M, Vanilla Milkshakes, Vulnerable Connor, late night car drives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeeeylocust/pseuds/honeeeylocust
Summary: So the light kind of shines on his face, and it makes him look so.. Magical. The light is so warm against his eyes, and he’s wiping the stupid milkshake-snot away from his nose and he keeps on repeating the same old joke over and over again, and his hair, his hair is blowing and fraying all over and he’s…It’s like gold. Like a gold rush has flushed over the both of them, but Evan is the only one that can see it, and..OR: milk shake snot. Also, comfort driving.
Relationships: Evan Hansen & Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	gold rush

**Author's Note:**

> Minor nsfw jokes

“What’s your favorite color?”

That’s what he had asked Connor, at Evan’s dinner table, hands crossed over his chest. It was basic. An icebreaker. Probably not enough to break the very thick layer of ice.

Connor had called him. Late at night, too, maybe it was ten at night, maybe at eleven, but it didn’t make much of a difference. His Mom wasn’t home.

When his Mom wasn’t home when nighttime, it felt even more.. Empty. Admittedly, it was a big amount of the time, a very large chunk. He can’t clearly remember the last time she got a full night off.

Without any company, it felt like the house and him were in on little secrets. When he got the courage to crawl out of his bed as the hallway light beckoned him to come closer, he would shush and hush the creaky floorboards. Shoot whipped cream into his mouth as he sat with the fridge open, staring at his Mom’s room door. Which was weird. Why was his room upstairs and hers wasn’t?

The room sounded empty, and sometimes he would fill the silence with taking deep, agitating breaths.

It was lonely.

Connor and Evan had made an agreement that Connor could call Evan and ask to stay over any time. Which is why he’s sitting across from him right now.

“Uh.. Gold.”

Evan tilts his head and smiles a little bit. “Gold?” He expected something different. Like black. Or purple. Maybe grey. Connor nods.

Not gold.

He shouldn’t be making a big deal out of Connor’s favorite color, but it’s.. Endearing, weirdly.

  
  


“It fits you.”

Connor buries his head further into his arms.

Well.

“Do you want to. Like. Talk about it?”

Connor glances up at him, his eyes all red, puffy under the lids, and Evan feels this anger bubbling up in him.

Connor doesn’t deserve to feel like this.

Connor doesn’t deserve to deal with people that make him feel like this.

  
  


“No, not really.”

Evan nods, and comes onto Connor’s side of the table with his chair to sit next to him.    
  
Connor lets out a shaky breath and rests his head on Evan’s chest, and they don’t talk about when this happens, they don’t talk about this. 

Connor lets out a sob, ripping through the air like a knife through butter, rough against the feeling of the house, So Evan holds him close and hopes to god that he can help whatever’s happening right now.

Jesus, he hopes.

  
  


“It’s okay,” Evan mumbles, resting his head on Connor’s bony shoulder. “It’s okay, I’ve got you, we’re gonna be okay.”

Connor cries harder, holding onto Evan like he’s scared he might let go. 

And that’s.

Kind of heartbreaking.

Really heartbreaking.

But strong, rough cries that sound almost breathless turn into little whimpers, and then into uneven breathing. Connor relaxes further into his touch, and then there’s silence again.

“Sorry. I just- Sorry.”

Evan furrows his eyebrows. “Don’t worry. Y- You have nothing to be sorry for.”

He wipes at his eyes and sits up straight, sniffling a bit. “Can we go to like. Mcdonalds, or something?”

Evan feels his face contort into confusion, and he knows it’s probably really obvious, but.. “You like. Are you sure you’re good though? Because you- you kind of just..” _ Finished crying in my arms so hard I had to remind you to breathe. _

Connor nods and shrugs his shoulders. “I’m like. FIne now, or whatever, I kind of just wanna do something. It’s whatever if you don’t want to.”

Evan has concluded from these six months of knowing him that ‘whatever’ does not, in fact, actually mean whatever. “Dude, I want to. “

As they walk out to Connor’s car, Evan kind of thinks he shouldn’t be driving right now. He doesn’t really know why, he just. Has a feeling.

Both of them are eighteen. Well, Evan is a month older, but both of them are eighteen. He can drive.

Even though it makes him kind of nervous, he can drive. He’d do, like, pretty much anything for Connor. Anything he asked him to.

Connor gets ready to jump into the driver’s seat, but Evan grabs onto his shoulder softly. ‘I can do it,’ he says, mostly with his eyes, making a little glancing motion to the passenger’s seat. Connor stares at him, for just a moment, eyebrows mushing together, before he huffs and walks to the other side of the vehicle.

And he’s done it.

Silently, Connor has let Evan win.

When they start to drive, Connor rolls down the windows and turns the radio up, and his hair is blowing, just a little, out of his face and to the side of him.

“Milkshakes?” Evan prompts, and Connor smiles a little, lighting up, just a little. 

“Vanilla ones.”

So Evan is going to buy him a vanilla milkshake, and they’re going to do whatever Connor wants to do, because even though he doesn’t have much money or even like. His own car, even though he’s a nervous wreck, he wants to help, he wants to keep him close and let himself be a safe space for the other, and he wants to make sure that Connor knows that he really does mean  _ anytime. _

  
  


Even though he pulls out his wallet as soon as they pull up, Evan gets the courage to tell him no, that it’s okay, that he’s got them, and Connor makes a very agitated, gruff noise, but lets Evan buy him the stupid milkshake anyway.

  
  


“I think I might be like this cos’ I’ve got.. No idea where my meds are, lmao.”

“D-Did you just say ‘lmao’ out loud?” Evan fusses, and Connor snorts and slaps a hand over his mouth. 

“Did you just pronounce ‘lmao’ l-mowh?”

And then they’re both staring at each other, and then Connor lets out a humongous ‘PFFFFFT-’ sound, and then they’re laughing and laughing and giggling and falling over each other and they nearly curve off the damn road because holy shit, they’re so stupid.

Evan tries to actually pay attention to while he’s driving, and then he’s like, “I think you left your meds last time you came. To my house.”

Evan doesn’t even realize the slight pause in his sentence until Connor is laughing again, mumbling ‘came’ and Evan is also laughing, but this time he needs to actually slow down so they don’t like die or something and puts less pressure on the gas, and then Connor is coughing because his milkshake blowing out of his nose. Vanilla milkshake, at that, which only makes him laugh harder, because jesus fucking christ.

And like. They go through one of those.. Tunnel things, that have a bunch of lights lined up on the crown of it. 

And like. Connor has his window open.

So the light kind of shines on his face, and it makes him look so.. Magical. The light is so warm against his eyes, and he’s wiping the stupid milkshake-snot away from his nose and he keeps on repeating the same old joke over and over again, and his hair, his hair is blowing and fraying all over and he’s…

It’s like gold. Like a gold rush has flushed over the both of them, but Evan is the only one that can see it, and..

As soon as they’re out of the tunnel, he just. He pulls over because he needs to, because there are just no thoughts in his brain right now and he can’t -fucking function, he just can’t, and then he’s grabbing Connor confused-bitten face and pulling him close and then-

And then they’re kissing.

And Connor is kissing him back.

And it’s amazing, Connor is amazing, how did he not know, how did he not..

And.

Holy.

Shit.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated💞💞💞
> 
> This is my tumblr, come haggle me all you want!!!:http://honeeeylocust.tumblr.com


End file.
